Lunacy
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Karena sesuatu yang pergi, jika kembali tidak akan pernah sama lagi. (HunHan/Yaoi/Rated T/Oneshoot/Completed) HHI Oneshoot Event


**_LUNACY_**

 _cast(s) : HunHan & Others_

 _(All cast belong to theirself)_

 _Oneshoot_

 _Rated T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena sesuatu yang pergi, jika kembali tidak akan pernah sama lagi._

 _._

 _-_ _o0o-_

Luhan menyukai Sehun, laki-laki yang entah kapan perasaan itu muncul pertama kali, laki-laki yang menebar kenangan begitu banyak pada masa-masa kuliahnya yang seharusnya menjengkelkan.

Seperti amplop yang akan selalu kau temukan bersama perangko, keduanya bersahabat –semua orang tahu akan hubungan itu. Luhan tidak tau apa perasaan Sehun padanya, tapi dia sudah merasa puas karena Sehun mau berteman dengannya. Sesederhana itu.

Yang Luhan tahu dia selalu merasa senang ketika Sehun selalu berada di barisan paling depan untuk melihat cerpen terbarunya yang terpajang di mading kampus pada setiap hari Senin, menerobos kerumunan yang biasanya tidak akan pernah mau laki-laki itu dekati, kemudian mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil mengulas senyum. "Bagus seperti biasanya." Dan kemudian laki-laki itu akan mentraktirnya makan di kantin, membelikannya segelas _bubble tea_ di akhir.

Sehun tidak tahu jika dia yang menjadi inspirasi dari semua cerpen itu, laki-laki itu tidak pernah tahu jika Luhan selalu membayangkan wajahnya pada setiap barisan kata yang ditulisnya, membayangkannya hingga Luhan akan jatuh tertidur sambil tersenyum di atas kertas-kertasnya. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak tahu ketika Luhan mengambil fotonya diam-diam dan tersenyum senang dengan pipi yang merona merah. Menyimpannya baik-baik untuk dia lihat setiap malamnya saat hendak tidur.

Bukan Sehun yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari semua itu, tapi Luhan yang terlalu bodoh memilih untuk menyimpan semua itu rapat-rapat. Jika hati Luhan diibaratkan oleh sebuah benda, maka pengibaratan yang paling tepat adalah berankas besi yang memiliki banyak kunci pengaman.

Dari awal mereka berteman, laki-laki baik itu tidak pernah menekankan kalau hubungan mereka hanya bisa sebatas teman, Sehun tidak pernah membatasi hubungan mereka akan menjadi seperti apa di kemudian hari, terlebih membatasi perasaan Luhan. Tapi ketika dia menyumpahi Luhan tanpa sadar, garis pembatas itu tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit dalam benak Luhan.

Kala itu semua sedang sibuk dengan buku. Menggauli buku-buku tebal yang bisa kapan saja membuatmu muntah mendadak. Mereka menjadi sensitif terhadap bahasan apapun. Terlebih kepada tanggal ujian yang semakin dekat. Luhan dan Sehun berada dalam peminatan yang sama. Dosen pembimbing yang sama. Sering berada dalam ruang diskusi yang sama. Memikirkan banyak hal yang sama dan mempertahankan ide masing-masing. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun saat laki-laki itu memintanya belajar lebih giat. Bukan belajar tentang materi yang sering mereka perdebatkan. Tapi belajar berbicara di depan kaca. Mungkin Sehun khawatir.

Sehun pernah menolong Luhan, membelanya di depan ketua pecinta alam dari kampus jurusan lain. Saat Luhan merajuk akibat rapat kecil sebelum kemah yang mereka adakan setiap tahun. Sore itu, Luhan ada diantara mereka-mereka yang masih bertahan menjadi panitia. Mereka-mereka yang masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengadakan acara diklat. Luhan ingin tenggelam saja ke dalam kursi saat mendapati Sehun duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Hari ini ada _Technical Meeting_ bersama anak Amazon." Ujar Sehun tenang.

Bukan rahasia, kali ini Sehun didapuk sebagai ketua acara diklat kali ini. Sehun dipilih atas dasar dia yang pernah mengikuti acara diklat pada angkatan mereka. Salah satu pemuda diantara sepuluh peserta lainnya. Chanyeol –ketua Himalaya, klub pecinta alam kampus mereka, memilih Sehun dengan alasan itu. Dia bukannya tidak percaya kepada yang lain. Dia mau saja mendengarkan Luhan yang selalu mengotot. Namun jika masih ada Sehun yang mampu untuk diberi tugas itu, pilih saja laki-laki itu untuk jadi pemimpin. Tidak enak dilihat ketika ada seorang lelaki kecil macam Luhan memimpin laki-laki yang lain. Sehun memelototi Luhan atas alasan sederhana yang aneh itu.

"Antartika nggak ada?"

Luhan tahu, kalimatnya tidak lebih dari pertanyaan kepada yang lainnya. Itu lebih dari menyebar garam pada luka yang menganga ke Sehun. Sehun antipati kepada mereka yang bernama Antartika. Sekumpulan pecinta alam dari kampus jurusan lain, yang sempat memegang kendali atas mereka saat diklat terdahulu. Sehun membenci satu nama. Satu nama yang sering Luhan sebutkan saat membuka situs jejaring sosialnya. Orang yang memberi Sehun nama rimba setelah menginjak harga dirinya jatuh ke dasar bumi.

Sore itu Luhan membiarkan rambutnya yang gondrong tergerai begitu saja. Memberikan efek hangat ke sekitar leher. Mereka –tamu Himalaya dari Amazon satu persatu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disediakan. Sehun pindah ke samping Luhan. Mengajak pemuda itu bermain pulpen yang jelas seharusnya digunakan untuk mencatat hasil rapat. Yixing tidak bisa datang, Luhan menggantikannya sebagai sekretaris dadakan lagi untuk kali ini. Saat itu Luhan menerima tatapan aneh yang langsung diberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku diliatin terus sama ketua Amazon. Aku nggak tahu kenapa."

Sehun melirik ke arah ketua yang masih menatap Luhan dengan aneh. Menurutnya aneh. Tidak menurut Sehun. Jauh sebelum Luhan mendapatkan tatapan itu, Sehun pernah merasakannya. Oleh dia yang tidak boleh disebut. Nama yang selalu Luhan ucapkan pertama kali jika ditanya apa yang dia ketahui tentang Antartika.

"Dia tidak mengetahuimu. Dia tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu. Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Kalau dia masih memandangmu remeh. Nanti sewaktu diklat, kamu tidak usah memberinya jatah makan siang. Selesai, kan?"

Luhan tertawa. Sehun memang selalu tahu cara meredam emosinya. Membuatnya menjadi bahan bercanda yang hanya keduanya saja yang tahu. Dan Luhan mempraktekannya. Di acara diklatLuhan mendapat entah dapat dikatakan kehormatan atau kesialan. Luhan harus menemani Zitao di tenda menemui mereka para tamu. Menyediakan makan, mengajak berbicara sekedar mengisi waktu luang sebelum gilliran Amazon memberi materi. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berjuang keras membenarkan tenda yang bocor. Zitao tahu, tidak ada partner yang paham cara kerja Sehun dalam membenarkan tata letak tenda yang tidak layak itu. Zitao menyuruh Luhan pergi menemani Sehun. Kehujanan, kotor-kotoran lalu tertawa.

Jika mengingat itu membuat Luhan merasa Sehun selalu membelanya di setiap saat pemuda itu membutuhkan orang berada di sisinya. Sehun seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa disuruh. Yang selalu mendorong Luhan disetiap pemuda itu merasa kecil, membantunya berdiri ketika dia merasa jatuh.

Ketika Luhan benar-benar jatuh di sidang proposal tugas akhirnya kala itu. Tidak ada yang Sehun lakukan. Disaat yang lain sibuk membereskan barang-barang Luhan tanpa banyak berbicara. Itu adat tak tertulis. Ketika ada yang salah mereka hanya diam dan membantu. Membiarkan mereka berpikir sendiri karena yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Saat dosen meninggalkan tempat, Luhan diam berdiri membeku di tempatnya, yang dia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah orang tua. Lalu dia menatap Sehun dengan mata hampir menangis. Sehun masih berdiri disana dan Luhan ingin sosoknya pergi. Itu yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Luhan tidak peduli jika yang lain menertawakan kebodohannya,Luhan hanya tidak ingin Sehun ada disana. Di tempat Luhan berada dalam posisi bodoh.

Lalu Sehun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hanya satu kalimat dan Sehun melihat airmata pemuda itu menetes. Sekali sebelum Luhan mengusapnya dan menahannya untuk tidak keluar lagi. Sebelum yang lain melihatnya. Inilah hal yang dia benci dari dirinya sendiri. Selain tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding pemuda umum lainnya, dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis. Meskipun dia sadar bahwa tidak ada istilah menangis untuk laki-laki. Dia kesal itu. Terlebih ketika dia harus mengeluarkan kelemahannya di depan Sehun.

"Pergilah! Aku mau sendiri."

Luhan mengusir Sehun untuk pertama kali. Pemuda itu diam berdiri berjarak meja dengan Luhan. Mencengkeram meja kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Bukan karena Sehun marah Luhan mengusirnya. Tapi dia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Luhan berhenti merasa bersedih. Sehun ingin memegang Luhan, tapi tidak bisa.

Luhan merasakan hangat saat sepasang lengan mendekapnya dari belakang. Sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"Maaf."

Dan Luhan tidak lagi menoleh padanya.

Sahabatnya mengatakan dia sempat berpesan. Memberikan beberapa judul buku, beberapa catatan tangan saat ujian Luhan. Semua jawaban-jawaban dari soal yang tidak mampu pemuda itu jawab. Lalu ada pesan kecil yang sebenarnya untuk sahabatnya.

"Dia pesan buat aku jangan grogi. Biar tidak kelihatan bodoh sepertimu."

Muka Luhan mengeruh. Sahabat pemuda itu tahu ini salah. Memberi tahunya. Meskipun Luhan tersentuh dengan bantuan-bantuan yang diharapkannya tadi tapi tidak seharusnya mengatainya bodoh disaat Luhan sendiri belum menjalani sidang.

"Aku tahu dia jahat bicara seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah lihat dia sepeduli ini denganmu. Sampai dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa padamu. Kalau aja dia tidak menekuni _bible_ nya. Pasti sebelum aku datang memelukmu, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memelukmu untuk membuatmu tenang."

Luhan tidak peduli. Apapun penjelasan itu. Luhan bertekad datang kesidang Sehun. Merusak konsentrasi Sehun seperti hal yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan disidangnya.

Sore itu jam 3, sidang Sehun di ruang D, Luhan duduk paling depan, di bangku depan dosen pembimbing agar mata Sehun bisa menangkapnya dalam radius pandangan. Di bangku yang sama Sehun gunakan di sidangnya. Luhan duduk sendirian, matanya bingung. Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan rasakan sebelumnya, bahwa hal yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpikir saat sidang adalah melihat orang yang tidak ingin dia lihat disana. Melihat Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Luhan balas dendam.

Sehun bukan pria jahat yang bisa dengan mudah menyakiti perasaan orang lain, Sehun pemuda yang cerdas dan dia tidak suka laki-laki bodoh seperti Luhan. Dan dari situ Luhan berpikir kalau hubungan mereka memang hanya bisa sampai tahap pertemanan, tidak lebih dari itu. Lagipula memangnya Sehun mau dengan laki-laki bodoh sepertinya.

Tidak semua cinta harus berakhir bahagia kan? Jadi Luhan mengganggap kalau ini memang bukan keberuntungannya, dia hanya sedang salah menaruh hatinya, dan setelah beberapa saat Luhan pikir dia bisa melenyapkan perasaan itu. Tapi ketika sore itu.

Tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada menganggur di satu tempat dan pikiranmu ke tempat yang lain. Mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Di ruang baca tanpa melakukan apapun. Layar-layar laptop terangkat tidak lagi menampilkan tulisan-tulisan penelitian ke depannya. Semua memperlihatkan tayangan kpop, atau film. Apapun yang bisa meredam emosi mereka semua. Mereka semua lelah tapi tidak menyerah. Ada beberapa bon di atas meja dan sejumlah uang. Beberapa anak sedang berkumpul di pojokan mendiskusikan banyak hal.

Luhan bergerak gelisah di bawah kipas angin yang berputar malas di atas. Jongdae bolak-balik muncul di depan pintu memanggil sejumlah nama, meminta sejumlah berkas lalu menghilang. Pikirannya yang paling kacau diantara kita satu angkatan. Penelitiannya yang paling terancam kegagalannya. Jelas karena bahan yang menjadi topik penelitiannya sudah tidak ada lagi dipasaran. Dia harus memutar otaknya sekali lagi. Mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari ambang ancaman lulus tidak tepat waktu.

Entah karena alasan pribadi yang juga takut lulus tidak tepat waktu atau mereka memikirkan nasib Jongdae. Yang jelas kita semua tidak ada yang ingin satupun tertinggal. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa menjadi angkatan pertama yang lulus tepat waktu lengkap. 482 kepala, 482 topik lulus dalam kurung waktu tiga tahun bersama.

Luhan menatap gelisah layar ponsel yang mati. Sudah lewat dari jam sebelas siang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada pengumuman lebih lanjut tentang kehidupan mereka di kampus. Luhan ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya. Mengurus ini itu. Membeli data, membuat bahan. Agar cepat segera menyelesaikan penelitian seperti yang lain. Bahkan kelompok peminatan Tata Negara sudah menyelesaikannya. Luhan ingin menangis lalu tenggelam saja di laut. Tidak ingin menjadi nama perusak angkatan karena tidak bisa menepati janji lulus tepat waktu.

Luhan menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan hasil penelitian. Bahkan dia sudah mendapatkan hasil berlembar-lembar. Luhan belum melakukan apapun. Bahkan data tidak ada di tangan. Hanya beberapa rubik berita yang sudah disiapkan.

"Aku ke MK saja. Yifan belum datang ya? Aku minta diantar dia saja."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sedikit memburam. Mungkin pusing memikirkan hasil yang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Mau membuat bahan ya? Sudah buat janji dengan ibu itu?"

Luhan ingat kepada teman sejawat yang sudah diganggu kerjanya karena harus mengurus janji dengannya dulu. MK tempatnya pkl. Ada beberapa keuntungan yang Luhan dapatkan semenjak praktek disana karena dia mendapatkan tawaran melakukan _research_ bahan penelitian gratis disana. Paling tidak bapak kepalanya hanya menyuruh Luhan membayar ibu yang menjaga berkas.

"Sudah. Ibunya siap kapan aja selama masih jam kerja. Aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri. Sudah dapat sebagian. Masih sisa banyak, kalau kerjanya seperti kemarin. Aku butuh waktu seharian untuk mengerjakan kerangka. Disini aku menganggur. Lebih baik aku kesana, lebih berguna."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Dia tahu betul tentang tidak ada kemajuan apapun terhadap tugas akhir Luhan. Tidak pernah maju ke dosen pembimbing berarti bersiap diteror _sms_ dari Sehun, meminta kehadiran di ruang dosen. Konsultasi ke dosen pembimbing. Sehun yang selalu menjadi perantara Luhan ke dosen. Begitu sebaliknya. Ibu dosen itu lebih mudah mengingat mereka bersama daripada Sehun sendiri atau Luhan sendiri. Yang terkadang itu membuat Luhan sedih. Teringat pada dia di SMA. Luhan dan dia dianggap sebagai pasangan ketika sering bersama. Saat mereka tidak bersama, bukannya memikirkan bahwa rumor pacaran itu tidak benar atau kandas hubungan. Guru itu menganggap mereka sedang marah, biasa dalam hubungan.

Dan dosen itu lebih mudah mengingat Luhan ketika ada Sehun, begitu sebaliknya. Membuat Luhan merasakan hal yang dulu pernah ada.

"Itu ada Sehun. Minta diantar dia saja."

Luhan melotot pada Kyungsoo. Menyalahkan ide yang masuk ke kepalanya. Mana mungkin Luhan bisa meminta diantar naik motor ke orang yang tidak pernah mau disentuh.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin mengantarmu, tapi motorku terjepit di dalam. Tidak bisa keluar. Dicoba saja dulu. Paling tidak dia bisa minta orang lain untuk mengantar. Atau mau meminjamkan motornya. Nanti aku mengantarmu memakai motor dia. Lumayan kan bisa naik motornya."

Matanya mengerling nakal. Sialan dia. Masih saja menggoda macam hal demikian. Dia ada disana saat Luhan memfoto motornya sebelum berangkat pkl tiga bulan sebelumnya.

Ternyata meskipun menyalahkan Kyungsoo dengan ide gilanya. Luhan masih melakukan yang Kyungsoo minta. Menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri di samping pintu. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura bingung. Sebenarnya memang bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Bingo. Sehun menoleh.

"Aku malas menganggur seperti ini. Lebih baik aku ke MK mengerjakan kerangka. Tapi Yifan belum datang. Motor Kyungsoo di dalam. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ke sananya. Jka harus naik bus akan membutuhkan banyak waktu. Jauh. Yang terjadi bisa ketiduran dan lalu dirampok. Hahahaha..."

Semua panjang dan lebar. Sehun melirik bingung ke arah Luhan. Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan inginkan tapi tidak bisa bilang. Luhan tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan tapi masih ngeyel dengan keadaan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Titik tidak pakai koma. Penolakan tanpa meminta penjelasan. Luhan diam, masih menampakan wajah ingin menangis. Luhan tahu Sehun akan luluh dengan wajah ini. Sehun pernah meminta Luhan menangis di depannya yang pemuda itu jawab enteng dengan tidak bisa menangis di depan orang. Luhan menangis di depan Kyungsoo pas di asrama setelah sidang proposal kala itupun harus dipeluk dulu. Kalau Sehun pengen lihat Luhan menangis, ya seharusnya menawarkan sebuah pelukan terlebih dulu.

Lalu Sehun melipir pergi. "Tidak bisa. Sebentar. Jongin kemana?"

Ah. Aku sudah tahu kamu tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan. Luhan membatin.

"Jongin sibuk dengan administrasi, mengurus uang PKL dan sertifikat, penyerahan jabatan ketua Hima. Dia sedang sibuk. Tadi juga sudah janjian sama dia. Dia janji mau membantu dan menemani aku _research_. Tapi kalau aku menganggur seperti ini hanya akan membuang waktu aku."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Merasa bingung juga dengan masalah Luhan. Padahal masalahnya sendiri juga banyak. Sehun juga sibuk. Mengurus PKL, sertifikat, penyerahan jabatan HIMA, lalu BEM yang berganti pengurus. Sehun ikut mengurus semuanya. Debat dan Peradilan Semu yang harus ganti ketua umum, juga Sehun yang harus mengurus. Tapi Sehun masih memikirkan penelitian Luhan. Jika mengingat semua perjuangan yang sudah sampai disini. Luhan ingin sekali menuliskan namanya di satu lembar khusus di Karya Tulisnya. Teruntuk namanya, yang akan Luhan tulis besar-besar. Sudah mengambil alih bantuan besar dalam penyusunan tugas akhir ini.

"Minseok, kalian ada yang motornya diluar?"

Disaat semua sibuk mengeluarkan kunci motor. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang selonjoran.

"Kyungsoo sedang sibuk tidak? Bisa mengantar ke MK? Agar bisa lebih cepat _research_. Aku mau cari Jongin dulu. Kau yang mengantarnya, ya? Nanti pulangnya aku yang mengurusnya."

Diserahkannya salah satu kunci motor ke meja dekat Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh di belakangnya. Merasa menang meskipun sudah ditolak untuk mengantar. Setidaknya Sehun masih memikirkan cara untuknya berangkat dan pulang nanti.

"Kau pakai helmku saja. Hijau seperti biasanya diatas motor. Bawa saja tidak apa-apa. Nanti sore telepon kalau mau dijemput. Sudah, berangkat sana biar cepat _research_ nya."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Luhan masih terkekeh melihat Sehun pergi dari ruangan menuju lantai dua. Mencari Jongin mungkin. Kyungsoo hanya melihat Luhan sambil bergeleng.

"Dasar, ya. Dikasih hati minta jantung."

Bisiknya pelan meraih kunci dan STNK.

Saat keluar dari parkiran motor Luhan membisikan jawaban.

"Kalau bisa sih dapat orangnya. Hahahaha."

Sehun mungkin menolak mengantar Luhan, tapi dia mencarikan cari lain agar bisa membantu pemuda itu. Luhan tidak tahu harus marah atau berterima kasih pada Sehun waktu itu. Tapi intinya, selalu ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk kembali menyukai laki-laki itu lagi dan lagi.

Tapi sayangnya waktu mereka begitu singkat. Keduanya harus berpisah ketika wisuda telah selesai dan Luhan harus kembali ke kota asalnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bersikeras menetap di flat sederhananya. Mengaburkan kenangan itu sedikit demi sedikit dan tertinggal di bangku kuliah.

Jam tiga lewat lima puluh delapan pagi Luhan sibuk duduk di serambi lobi Namsan Tower. Menunggu pagi. Luhan masih berharap.

Mentari telah mengintip dari balik ufuk. Di tengah suara bising mesin bus umum dan suara jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan dari balik semak, Luhan masih disana. Di serambi lobi, sibuk menjaga tas dan tumpukan jaket di pangkuan. Ada beberapa perasaan yang membuncah di dada setiap Luhan membisikkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ini Namsan, kota dimana ada puluhan kedai makanan yang melimpah di pinggir jalan dan _pork cutlets_ kesukaan Sehun. Kupu-kupu masih berterbangan dan menyesakkan rongga dada tiap Luhan mengingat Sehun, mengingat Luhan kembali berada di kota yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. Luhan masih belum putus asa, berharap adegan dalam film kacangan itu terjadi disini. Sehun tiba-tiba muncul, entah dari semak-semak belukar sebelah mana. Datang menjemput Luhan. Setiap suara jejak langkah mendekat seakan memacu adrenalin. Meskipun Luhan tahu mustahil bagi Sehun datang kesana.

Pukul enam lewat empat puluh, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongdae berhasil turun dari _cable car_ di depan taman, yang tepat berada di pintu masuk bagi pengunjung _Namsan Tower_. Luhan mulai pesimis dimana dia tidak dapat menemukan Sehun di sudut manapun. Dibalik tembok, di pagar, di bawah kaki-kaki nenek renta yang sedang senam di lapangan.

Keempat orang itu mengikuti insting, dimana ada tempat ramai pasti ada makanan. Mereka belok ke kiri dari pintu masuk Namsan Tower. Dimana itu menuju deretan kedai makanan yang baru sebagian buka.

Tidak terlalu ada banyak orang. Hari itu adalah hari minggu dimana semua orang sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Olahraga, main, berjemur atau apapun itu –intinya menjauh dari pusat kota. Melipir mereka berjalan di trotoar sayap kiri jika dilihat dari Namsan. Di depan sebuah pos penjaga, mereka berhasil memesan empat porsi _pork cutlets_ dan tiga gelas teh hangat. Luhan tidak tahu –tapi lelaki itu menganggapnya sebagai radar. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan setelahnya pemuda itu menemukan Jongin dalam sepatu larinya, masih menarik napas dalam-dalam. Luhan diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan muncul dari balik punggung Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin sudah siap duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan mengaduk-aduk _pork cutles_ milik lelaki itu -sengaja menggoda kekasihnya. Tidak ada percakapan disana, sampai Luhan merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya. Dan Luhan menoleh.

Disana ada Sehun. Ya, benar-benar laki-laki itu. Dalam hoodie merah menyala membalut kulitnya yang seputih salju dan sepatu lari hitam di kaki. Sehun tidak memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk paling dekat dari posisinya. Setelah maju beberapa meter, Luhan sadar, senyuman itu pudar digantikan ekspresi kaget yang tidak terbayar. Sehun tidak pernah mengira di minggu pagi ini Luhan ada di Namsan.

Semuanya larut dalam tawa. Sedangkan Luhan sibuk menahan napas, takut jika Sehun antipati dengan kehadirannya. Mengingat kejadian wisuda kala itu, Sehun pasti berusaha menjauhinya. Ketika Sehun yang dikira antipati dekat dengan Luhan, justru malah memilih duduk berhimpitan diatas bangku panjang dengannya, sibuk mengaduk teh hangat yang terasa hambar. Luhan mengaduk _pork cutlets_ nya grogi. Rasanya aneh. Lebih enak _Jjangmyun_ yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya, ketimbang _pork cutlets_ kesukaan Sehun.

"Kenapa? Senyumnya kok mahal."

Bisikan itu tidak cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Tapi cukup untuk Luhan. Luhan mengangkat muka saat menemukan wajah Sehun menghadap Kyungsoo yang berseberangan jauh dengan keduanya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Naik sepeda, lari pagi, dan jalan kaki. Tidak sedikit yang menjadi bahasan mereka semua. Satu diantaranya...

"Sehun, punya seseorang yang disuka disini." Jongin berseru heboh sambil menepuk tangannya keras-keras. Sekeras palu godam menghantam jantung Luhan saking kagetnya. Bukan rahasia lagi, ketika Sehun praktek kerja lapangan bersama Jongin ke Jeju. Mereka berdua sempat berkunjung ke kampus disana. _Study tour_ yang berakhir dengan perkenalan dan tukar nomor. Tidak sedikit dari mahasiswi sana yang dekat dengan Sehun. Di kampus saja Luhan harus menggunakan mode cuek untuk tidak mendengar banyak adik tingkat yang menyukai Sehun. Memuji laki-laki itu dengan cara mereka.

Luhan hanya terkikik menanggapinya. Lama Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan, mungkin terlalu kentara dan kusut.

"Tidak ada yang dekat denganku. Jangan asal ngomong kau, Kim Jongin!"

Sewotnya Sehun tidak menutup luka. Tapi setidaknya mengurangi was-was.

"Kau tidak meminum tehnya?"

Luhan tahu itu semacam kode atau apa,Sehun dan Jongin menolak tawaran sarapan dari keempatnya. Tapi mata Sehun sadar kalau Luhan benci teh yang dipesannya hingga terpaksa mengeluarkan botol mineral dari tas.

"Tawar."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Baru tahu? Seharusnya kau membeli _bubble tea_ saja. Setidaknya minum kopi lebih baik."

Luhan menatapnya kesal. Lagi-lagi mengubah ekspresi manja yang menyebalkan untuk diakui.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau rasanya tawar. Tidak bilang juga kalau rasa _pork cutlets_ nya aneh. Lebih baik aku tidak usah makan. Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah sarapan jam segini."

Biasanya percakapan menyulut emosi itu berakhir dengan Sehun pergi menghindar. Mencari udara segar, mendinginkan kepala baru kembali menghadapi Luhan yang berapi. Tapi Sehun malah tertawa, mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan ringan.

"Donat?"

Sehun memotongnya menjadi dua, memberikan separuh kepada Luhan.

Lalu Sehun mencelupkannya di gelas teh tawar tadi. Mengaduknya, lalu memakannya. Aneh dan menjijikan. Disaat bersamaan Sehun tidak memperhatikan Luhan yang memasukan potongan donat tadi kedalam mulut, menetralisir rasa aneh dalam lidah. Sehun menoleh lalu manyun. Sebal Luhan tidak memperhatikannya, malah bereksperimen dengan cara pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kau memperhatikanku tidak tadi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Seperti ini lagi, coba!"

Sehun menawarkan potongan yang lainnya, lalu memberikan bungkusan tadi ke Jongin untuk dibagi bersama yang lain. Luhan mengulang apa yang Sehun ajarkan. Mencelupkannya semacam oreo, lalu memakannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rasanya, hanya sedikit basah.

"Aneh."

Kata Luhan yang lalu dijawab dengan ketukan di kepala. Sialan. Luhan tidak pernah suka ada orang menyentuh kepalanya, termasuk Sehun. Lalu Luhan melihat parade iklan oreo tadi lagi dari Sehun, memakannya cepat lalu meraih gelas teh tawar itu, meneguknya semacam dia teh manis. Luhan mengernyit.

 _Itu menjijikan._

"Ini, coba."

Sehun memberikan gelasnya pada Luhan. Sialan. Lelaki itu menatapnya jijik, bergantian dengan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lebar. Ini mengingatkan acara diklat fakultas dimana terjadi hal yang membuat Luhan membenci _Happy tos_ seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu meraihnya, menatapnya sanksi, lalu perlahan meneguknya. Tidak lagi terasa hambar.

"Ini sudah tercampur mesis dari donat. Jadi tidak tawar lagi."

Jelasnya sebelum meraih lagi gelas yang baru Luhan teguk sedikit. Menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan. Sehun menjelaskannya seperti ke anak kecil dan itu membuat keduanya tertawa setelahnya. Melepaskan Luhan dari pikiran yang sempat membelenggunya tadi tentang Sehun yang memiliki gadis di kota ini.

Setelah mengenyangkan perut dengan _pork cutlets_ yang terpaksa mereka habiskan, keenam orang itu melewati jalanan tadi, menunggu di pemberhentian bus umum dan menaiki salah satunya. Berbelok di Cheonggyecheon yang Luhan ingat pernah dilihatnya di foto Joonmyun seniornya dulu. Menikmati donat yang tidak seberapa selama perjalanan. Berbagi bersama anak kecil yang sedang meloncat-loncat di kursi penumpang. Sehun suka anak kecil, Luhan tahu itu. Sehun disukai banyak orang, Luhan juga tahu itu. Dan Sehun juga tempat nyaman kedua Luhan setelah Yongguk yang di _senior high school_ untuk berbagi cerita. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang Luhan pikirkan hingga membuatnya ingin menangis.

Mereka turun di Myeongdong dan melewati trotoar menuju pusat pertokoan. Jam dua belas siang dan Luhan dibawah sinar matahari. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat untuk menghadang sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya, membuat kepalanya pening dengan mata yang berair. Saat semuanya berjalan di depan, Sehun berjalan di belakang Luhan tanpa banyak bicara. Luhan menimbang-nimbang, bercerita atau tidak. Sesekali pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, bersikap seolah baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menemukan Sehun berjalan disampingnya. Tidak jauh tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk kulit keduanya bersentuhan. Sehun selalu bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Luhan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan pertamamu di Seoul? Menyenangkan?" Sehun menarik lepas topi dari kepalanya dan memakaikannya pada kepala Luhan, tanpa memperbaiki anak rambut pemuda itu yang mencuat tertiup angin terlebih dahulu.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya menyusun berkas dan mengerjakan beberapa pembukuan." Lalu laki-laki itu tertawa. "Kau menyewa flat atau langsung dari rumah? Bagaimana tempatnya? Apa orang-orangnya baik?"

Keduanya berjalan lambat. Sehun tidak menambah kecepatan sama sekali, mengerti privasi dimana Luhan tidak ingin kegundahannya menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dari rumah jauh, butuh waktu setengah jam. Karena itu aku menyewa flat bersama yang lain. Satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau berangkat jalan kaki dari flat, cukup dekat. Dan orang-orangnya.."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Luhan mengulas senyum. Percuma menyembunyikannya.

"Di sana pegawainya semuanya perempuan. Kepala Labnya saja perempuan. Hanya ada satu petugas pembukuan laki-laki yang lumayan deket denganku." Dan laki-laki itu tahu kalau Luhan suka dengan Sehun.

Kami sering berbagi cerita yang berujung menceritakan kisah cinta masing-masing –lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo bilang, kata orang disana." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku ini autis, ya?"

Hampir tersandung batu, Sehun terlalu kaget kali ini. Bukan pertama kalinya Luhan menanyakan pertanyaan aneh hanya untuk menarik perhatian. Dan kali ini Luhan dapat melihat kilatan marah yang tidak bisa lelaki itu terjemahkan maksudnya.

"Orang-orang itu bilang ke Kyungsoo. Kalau aku itu aneh. Tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain. Memiliki selera yang aneh. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengganggu mereka. Dan mereka bilang, kalau orang mau mengenalku. Mereka tidak bisa memaksaku masuk ke dunia mereka. Tapi mereka yang harus masuk ke duniaku -orang yang punya dunia sendiri. Autis."

Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit merajuk, hampir menangis. Bukan pertama kalinya Luhan merasa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya sendiri, pemuda itu selalu merasa dirinya berbeda, mungkin Luhan mengalami _syndrom_ - _syndrom_ diluar sana yang tidak dia ketahui. Dan Luhan benci mengetahui itu dari orang lain.

"Siapa bilang? Kau tidak autis. Berteman denganmu juga aku tidak memaksakan diri. Mereka saja yang autis."

Ceramah Sehun berapi-api -sedikit mengurangi perasaan gundah di dada Luhan.

"Kau sendiri kan pernah bilang kalau ada orang yang membicarakan hal aneh tentangmu. Tutup kupingmu. Tidak usah memperdulikannya. Mungkin itu yang disalah artikan oleh mereka."

Mungkin Sehun benar, Luhan tidak aneh, pemuda itu tidak autis dan Sehun membenarkannya. Tidak pernah ada perasaan terpaksa untuk dekat dengan Luhan dan pemuda itu hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati.

-o0o-

Luhan meraih kipas dari dalam tas. Semuanya sudah disiapkan sejak semalam oleh Kyungsoo. Dia bilang ini adalah hari terbesar setelah tiga tahun perjuangan Luhan di kota ini. Tubuhnya nyaris menekuk melengkung di atas kursi lipat acara wisuda hari ini. Semua orang menanti-nanti. Panitia sudah banyak yang sibuk dengan nomor-nomor peserta wisuda dan memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Kru paduan suara mengetes suara sedari tadi membentuk harmonisasi yang tidak pernah Luhan dengarkan sebelumnya. Ini tim yang berbeda dalam acara yang berbeda.

Luhan menilik ke deretan bangku-bangku wisudawan yang sudah terisi nyaris separuh. Dia menatap lurus ke depan. Kursi dibentuk berbaris sesuai nomor absen. Disana Luhan melihat dia. Duduk memunggunginya dengan memainkan topi wisuda.

"Kipasnya sudah ketemu?" tanya teman sebelah Luhan.

"Ah."

Luhan selalu lupa. Tujuan awalnya membungkuk dari tadi adalah mencari kipas tangan. Sedikit lagi, kipas itu terjepit diantara buku undangan wisudawan dan _snack_ makan siang beserta air mineral disana. Luhan bisa merasakan langkah-langkah mendekati kursinya.

"Hai, kau tampak keren sekali memakai jas itu."

Suara Jongdae terdengar sangat riang. Mungkin efek hari ini dia mendapatkan kenalan wisudawan dari deretan bangku sebelah setelah dia mencuri-curi pandang sejak kemarin gladi resik ditambah kelulusannya yang tidak jadi diundur.

"Chen, aku tidak menemukannya." Keluh Luhan. Karena benda tipis itu sulit sekali terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Jongdae mencebik ditempatnya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai ketika Luhan mulai memanggilnya Chen. Dia lebih senang ketika orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Biar aku bantu."

Luhan menahan napas saat hidungnya tanpa sengaja mencium aroma maskulin mint khas yang menggelitik hidung. Sehun, pemuda berkulit pucat yang tingginya sekepala diatas Luhan, mulai membungkuk melewati paha Luhan, ke sela kursi yang pemuda itu duduki dan kursi milik Jongdae. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan benda tipis itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jongdae yang memekik kesenangan. Dasar cerewet –pikir Luhan.

Saat Luhan berbalik, Sehun ternyata masih berdiri disana. Tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau tampak berbeda."

Luhan menyentuh rambutnya. Tampak malu-malu.

Jongdae meninggalkan mereka dan mulai menghampiri wisudawan yang tadi dikenalnya setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata terima kasih. Bahkan dia melupakan terima kasihnya pada Luhan.

"Kau tampak keren. Aku suka kemeja garis-garismu."

Sehun menyentuh kemeja di balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang hitam diminyaki dan ditarik ke belakang. Rahangnya yang tegas tampak menonjol. Rasanya masih baru kemarin Luhan berkenalan dan membencinya. Wajahnya masih kekanakan dan tampak konyol. Tiga tahun memutar balik keadaan. Sehun tampak jauh lebih keren daripada yang terakhir Luhan ingat.

-o0o-

" _Kita drama musikal saja."_

 _Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan beberapa macam naskah ke pangkuan mereka. Dia membagikan nama-nama anak yang akan ikut andil dalam acara pesembahan penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun ini. Luhan membuka lembar pertama, mengenyit dan kemudian bernapas lega. Untung sekali Kyungsoo cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Karena pemuda_ eyeliner _itu cukup narsis untuk menjadi pemeran utama. Luhan menurunkan pandangannya sampai ke bawah. Tidak ada nama-nama yang dikenalnya disana._

 _Kyungsoo benar-benar bersemangat. Bahkan dia tidak memasukkan namanya sendiri di dalam naskah sebagai pemain. Dia ingin menjadi pembuat cerita yang apik._

 _Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang memarkir sepedanya di depan keduanya dengan suara lantang mengatakan kalau_ Manchester United _kalah malam ini. Yang benar saja, tim kebanggaan Luhan itu tidak akan pernah kalah. Kyungsoo berbalik lantas memasang wajah mengejek -dia salah satu pembenci_ Manchester United _. Luhan melirik tajam pada pemuda berkulit pucat tadi._

" _Ada apa, Lu?"_

 _Luhan memproteskan karena tidak ada namanya di deretan pemain. Padahal lelaki itu cukup memiliki suara yang bagus untuk bernyanyi di acara ini, meskipun tidak menjadi peran utama yang sudah di dapatkan Baekhyun. Dari ekor matanya Luhan dapat melirik Baekhyun yang sudah mempraktekkan beberapa adegan bersama Chanyeol –pasangannya._

 _Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya pelan. Seolah tidak ada yang salah dalam naskahnya._

" _Kau tidak bisa menjadi putri ataupun pangeran." Jawabnya tidak peduli._

 _Luhan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berputar-putar di arena. Mahasiswa lainnya sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan_ setting _panggung. Kyungsoo berkewajiban memastikan semuanya aman terkendali selama Kai –nama panggilan Jongin sedang sibuk dalam pertandingan futsalnya melawan kakak tingkat._

 _Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bermata besar ini. Tidakkah dia melihat bakat yang dimiliki Luhan? Laki-laki itu bisa akting dan juga bernyanyi. Luhan ingin ada di panggung meskipun tidak menjadi pemeran utama. Kyungsoo pasti sedang mengerjainya, balas dendam karena kemarin dia memergoki Luhan diantar pulang oleh Jongin. Luhan tahu Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Jongin. Lagipula ayolah, Jongin bukan tipenya._

" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"_

" _Karena putrinya adalah Baekhyun."_

Geez. _Luhan memutar bola matanya ke kanan, sebal. Dia juga tahu itu. Masalahnya Luhan kesal kenapa dia tidak mendapatkan peran sama sekali._

" _Karena tinggimu dengan Baekhyun sama. Jadi tidak mungkin kau jadi pangeran Luhan."_

 _Kyungsoo membungkuk membenarkan warna cat yang khusus digunakan untuk mewarna daun pohon._

" _Kau bisa bekerja bersama Sehun. Dia sibuk sendirian. Jadi lebih baik kau membantunya. Dia anak yang baik dan ramah. Kalian harus berteman."_

 _Luhan melirik ke sudut ruangan dimana pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Sehun itu sudah sibuk mencampur warna catnya. Memutari tubuhnya sendiri mencari kuas yang terinjak di bawah kakinya sendiri. Bodoh, mana mungkin Luhan bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Lagipula Luhan masih kesal melihat wajahnya karena komentarnya tentang_ Manchester United _tadi._

" _Tidak ada penolakan. Kecuali kau tidak ingin mendapat andil apapun dalam acara ini, okay? Hei Baekhyun, jangan terlalu genit pada Chanyeol!"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menoleh lagi. Kakinya yang pendek merajut langkah mendekati Baekhyun yang cekikikan di balik punggung Chanyeol. Dasar pasangan itu memang selalu seperti itu. Kyungsoo mencak-mencak karena perkataannya tidak di dengarkan. Tiba-tiba Luhan mencium aroma mint tersamar menggelitik hidungnya._

 _Sehun muncul di sampingnya membawa dua kuas bersih. Disodorkannya salah satu pada Luhan sambil tersenyum. Jadi aroma mint tadi berasal dari tubuhnya itu. Dia hanya perlu sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat Luhan, sedangkan Luhan perlu menegakkan leher agar bisa mencapai menatap matanya. Ini membuat Luhan kesal dan semakin sebal padanya. Sialnya bocah itu justru memamerkan senyumannya pada Luhan._

" _Ku dengar dari Kyungsoo, rumahmu tidak jauh dari rumahku."_

 _Luhan pura-pura menutup telinga. Luhan tahu Sehun sedang berbasa-basi karena sadar dirinya tidak menyukai kedatangannya tadi. Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya juga jika mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama. Luhan tidak akan mengijinkannya datang ke tempatnya._

 _Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan berpura-pura mencoba membuka satu tutup kaleng cat. Sialnya tangan Luhan terlalu kecil untuk membuka tutup kaleng cat yang dibutuhkannya tadi. Berulang kali berusaha membukanya hingga wajahnya memerah tetap saja tidak membuat tutup itu bergeser sedikitpun._

" _Kau lemah ya? Pasti membutuhkan orang sepertiku untuk membantumu."_

 _Sehun meraih kaleng cat di tangan Luhan dengan mudahnya dan membuka tutupnya tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Luhan mendengus sebal, sedikit mengakui kelemahan pada dirinya itu, sedikit lagi kesal pada Sehun yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat lemah, lebih lemah dari yang Luhan ketahui._

" _Aku tidak membutuhkan orang-orang sepertimu."_

 _Luhan berjalan meninggalkannya._

 _Luhan kira hubungan mereka akan berhenti sampai disitu. Ternyata dugaannya salah seratus persen karena Sehun bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia terus menerus menyiptakan kekonyolan dengan membuat sebuah ketidaksengajaan sehingga keduanya selalu berada dalam ruang dan waktu yang sama. Ada kalanya mereka berdiri di depan rak perpustakaan yang sama, meminjam buku yang sama, atau juga terjebak di halte yang sama, padahal Luhan tahu Sehun selalu membawa sepedanya kemanapun dia pergi –sampai akhrinya pemuda itu ganti dengan motor._

 _Hingga sore setelah acara pementasan selesai, Kyungsoo mengajak kami semua pergi ke kedai pinggir jalan, merayakan keberhasilan kami. Sehun mengambil kursi di pojokan kedai yang tidak ramai. Dia beralasan itu_ spot _terbaik yang selalu dia pilih._

" _Ternyata kita memiliki banyak kesamaan."_

 _Senyumnya merekah saat Luhan menaruh semangkuk_ tteokbokki _ke atas meja. Meminggirkan botol-botol_ soju _hingga ke pinggir meja. Luhan tidak suka harus pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, karena itu akan sangat merepotkan. Nampaknya Sehun juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Mereka berbagi semangkuk itu, terus berulang hingga mangkuk-mangkuk lainnya._

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang menyenangkan." Luhan mengakuinya._

 _Sehun tertawa. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit sempurna yang indah. Luhan tidak sadar sudah menahan napas saat melihatnya tertawa. Ada gejolak dalam perutnya yang tidak bisa Luhan tahan saat melihatnya. Luhan memegang perutnya segera._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Tampak konyol karena harus berkebalikan dengan image wajah yang imut yang selama ini dia miliki. Diantara mereka semua disini, Sehun yang paling muda, untuk itu wajahnya jauh terlihat kekanakan walau terkadang wajah itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu serius. Pegangan Luhan pada perut mengendor. Entah bagaimana caranya dia menjadi baik-baik saja begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang khawatir._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa." bisik Luhan pada Sehun, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Kau mabuk? Pipimu kemerahan."_

 _Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Sehun. Wajahnya sendiri kemerahan, mungkin dia benar-benar mabuk._

" _Malam ini aku akan pulang bersama Kai. Jadi Sehun harus mengantarkanmu pulang, Lu."_

 _Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun._

 _Dia menyipitkan matanya. Berulang kali menatap wajah Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Dia menurunkan kacamatanya hingga ke ujung hidung. Lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal._

" _Kalian mirip."_

"Hei, Luhan. Bisa kita berfoto?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan bayangan kenangan tempo itu ketika Sehun melangkah di hadapannya dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

Ini tidak adil! Luhan merasa dadanya sesak sekali, tapi Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Ketika Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, yang ada dia terbatuk, dan matanya terasa panas.

Dia jarang menangis. Sangat sulit untuk dapat membuat seorang Luhan menangis, jika bukan karena sesuatu hal yang benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Lalu kenapa dengan Sehun, dia tidak merasa senang? Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan, dan Luhan tidak tahu dia harus merasa lega atau terhina karena mudahnya dia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena Sehun.

Sekalinya Luhan menangis, dia tidak akan berhenti. Cengeng memang. Jadi, daripada semakin menjadi, dia menghapus cepat air matanya dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya lebar-lebar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa air matanya keluar. Satu hal yang dia tahu, kalau dadanya sakit sekali, seperti ditorehkan pisau berkarat dan bergerigi.

Luhan tidak suka perasaan itu. Padahal setelah apa yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, Luhan kira perasaannya akan menyerah, namun ternyata Sehun sudah menjadi suatu sosok permanen di hatinya yang tidak dapat dihapus. Sehun merupakan faktor krusial keberhasilan Luhan melalui masa kuliahnya, dan Luhan tahu benar akan hal itu. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari hubungan mutualisme saling menguntungkan, entahlah apa Sehun mendapat keuntungan darinya.

Padahal Luhan tahu, tapi dadanya masih saja berdetak detak, memukul-mukul dan menjerit keras.

"Tentu saja." Luhan merapihkan sedikit jubahnya yang terlipat di bahu, kemudian mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sehun. "Kemana kau akan pergi setelah ini?" Sehun mengulurkan ponselnya pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, memberi isyarat foto dan menyiapkan pose andalannya. Wajah lurus tanpa senyum, seolah dia memiliki banyak pikiran di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku akan tinggal di rumah adik ibuku selama mencari pekerjaan." Luhan tersenyum dan mengganti posisi kepalanya beberapa kali saat _blitz_ menerpa matanya hingga perih. "Tidakkah kau bisa tersenyum untuk sekali saja?"

Sehun menoleh dan menunduk tepat pada mata Luhan yang mencapai setinggi bahunya. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Setelah mendapat pekerjaan?"

Luhan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya hingga _blitz_ berkilat sekali lagi, kemudian mengambil ponselnya kembali dan menjawab. "Kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang sama dengan Soo. Kami mungkin bisa menyewa flat bersama lagi."

"Di Seoul?"

"Dimana saja." Luhan mengendikkan kedua bahunya, dan memasang wajah pasrah. "Dimanapun kami diterima."

"Tidak mencoba mencari pekerjaan di kampung halamanmu?"

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Sehun tersedak dengan napasnya sendiri, bukan hal yang biasa terjadi, dan bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

"Wah, akhirnya kau mengakui kalau khawatir padaku." Air muka Sehun mengeruh. Luhan seharusnya sadar dia tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, seakan-akan Sehun memiliki perasaan takut akan kehilangannya. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan Luhan seharusnya paham.

Luhan segera menepuk bahu Sehun cepat. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan begitu takut."

Sehun tertawa. Gurat-gurat halus di tepi matanya berkerut samar. Mungkin Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan naskah dramanya sore itu, karenanya dia mengenal Sehun. Juga ke tim kebanggaannya yang kalah, karena malam itu Sehun datang bersama sepedanya memberi kabar itu. Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu senang karena mengenal seseorang, kemiripan wajah mereka beserta kepercayaan Baekhyun bahwa wajah yang mirip adalah berjodoh membawanya hingga hari ini tetap berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang.

Luhan tidak sadar, bahwa apapun yang dia rasakan akan terlihat jelas di matanya dan air mukanya. Kerisauan hatinya tampak jelas di ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak mungkin luput dari penglihatan Sehun. Sehun si jeli atau Sehun yang hanya tampak menatap seorang Luhan. Dia hanya tidak ingin berbesar hati di hari istimewa ini, mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya mereka bersama.

Dia menyibak rambutnya ke belakang, menariknya perlahan hingga memperlihatkan dahinya yang lebar. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi Luhan dan menariknya ke belakang bersama rambut-rambut lainnya. Satu tindakan kecil, yang mampu membuat Luhan jumpalitan terlalu senang.

"Nanti setelah wisuda, kita makan _tteokpokki_ lagi ya. Seperti saat kita pertama kali berteman." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk kepalanya keras-keras. Nyaris membuat Sehun menahan napas, takut leher Luhan sakit karena pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat menerima ajakannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di pintu dua."

Sehun kembali ke kursinya. Luhan bisa melihat jelas punggung Sehun yang selama ini dia sukai. Punggung lebar yang selalu dia lihat ketika berjalan di belakang Sehun. Seolah punggung itu kokoh untuk melindunginya seorang. Luhan menekan dadanya pelan.

"Kau bertindak aneh sekali. Hei kau tahu, anak tadi memintaku menunggu setelah acara wisuda selesai."

Luhan tidak mendengarkan lagi lanjutan pembicaraan Jongdae. Karena dia sedang merencanakan sebuah pengakuan yang akan datang sekali seumur hidupnya.

Sehun benar-benar menunggu di depan pintu dua. Luhan segera menghampirinya dari arah kamar mandi. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat penampilannya sebelum pergi bersama Sehun. Dia harus tampil sebaik mungkin., karena setelah ini kemungkinan mereka bertemu kembali akan sangat kecil. Meskipun dalam hati kecil Luhan sedikit berharap, teman tinggalnya setelah ini bukanlah si mata besar Kyungsoo lagi, jujur saja dia sedikit bosan dengan si cerewet satu itu.

Luhan menghirup aroma mint yang menguar alami dari tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam. Mengingat setiap detail Sehun yang sebisa mungkin dia ingat.

"Sudah siap?"

Sehun menenteng sebuket bunga di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya otomatis meraih tangan kecil Luhan dan menggandengnya keluar arena. Ini pertama kali baginya dan bagi mereka. Luhan menatap dalam tangannya dalam dekapan tangan Sehun. Sudah dia duga, tangan besar itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dia membayangkan suatu hari nanti dia akan merasakan hangatnya dalam dekapan Sehun.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa teman. Diantaranya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengambil banyak foto. Luhan dengar Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jepang seminggu setelah wisuda. Lalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berjalan-jalan. Diam-diam Luhan merasa iri. Dia bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun tanpa ada kejelasan, mungkin bagi Sehun ini adalah hal yang biasa.

Namun ketika dia menilik pada dua pasangan tadi. Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi Kyungsoo yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Jongin, atau menjadi Baekhyun yang begitu dicintai oleh Park Chanyeol saja.

Luhan menunduk, menatap debu di ujung sepatunya yang menumpuk. Sedikit sapuan tisu, kotoran itu akan pergi. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan genggamannya terlepas, dia merasa ada yang hilang begitu genggaman Sehun lepas.

Dia menahan napasnya terharu begitu mendapati Sehun berjongkok di hadapannya dan menyapukan tisu basah di ujung sepatunya yang kotor. Pemuda pucat itu mendongak dan tersenyum usai menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membuang tisu.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, atau aku antar saja kau pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng keras. Dia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan seksama. Mencari kebohongan di mata Luhan, bernapas lega karena Luhan tidak berbohong sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Luhan membiarkan Sehun merajut dua langkah lebih awal darinya. Dia menimang-nimang di belakang punggung Sehun seraya berpikir. Dia masih ingat perkataan Kyungsoo malam itu, saat dia mengatakan sangat menyayangi Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Kyungsoo begitu memiliki kepercayaan. Dia hanya ingin meraup banyak-banyak kepercayaan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo malam itu. Punggung Sehun berputar, menampakan wajah Sehun yang lengkap dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Lu? Kau tampak gugup."

"Entahlah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan. Biarkan jantung Luhan lemas, mungkin bisa jatuh turun hingga ke dasar perut. Saat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, kali ini menyentuh dahinya. Memeriksa suhu disana dengan wajah serius dan alisnya tertaut sempurna. Luhan sudah tidak tahan.

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu!"

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. _Out of blue_. Sehun tidak memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, begitupun Luhan yang mengatakannya hingga hampir bisa disebut berteriak. Tapi Luhan telah memikirkannya baik-baik. Karena sesuatu yang pergi, jika kembali tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Begitupun dia. Hatinya sudah dibawa oleh Sehun sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo mengatakan mereka mirip. Kalaupun perlahan Sehun mengembalikan hatinya lagi ke Luhan. Itu tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Perasaan itu membalut kuat diantara mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, semua tidak akan pernah sama jika Sehun tidak membawa hatinya juga bersama hati Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat.

-o0o-

Luhan ingat kala berhenti berbicara dengan Sehun sepanjang semester dua. Semua itu karena Minseok yang asal bicara di depan seluruh warga kampus bahwa dirinya dan Sehun berpacaran. Bahkan ketika itu ada sekumpulan dosen yang ikut mendengar.

Luhan tahu, seujung jari pun Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki, tidak pernah. Dia memiliki prinsip mencari perempuan untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya, dan laki-laki bukanlah pilihannya. Luhan kesal, sangat. Harga dirinya seolah jatuh terinjak. Bukan karena gosip, tapi karena respon Sehun atas gosip itu. Dia jijik, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun sekarang ini hubungan seperti itu sudah terbilang wajar, Luhan tahu Sehun tetap tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Menjauhi Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik yang Sehun pilih. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal.

Mereka pernah terjebak duduk berdua di bangku yang bersebelahan saat menunggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengambil sesuatu di kelas, tapi hal itu tak urung membuat keduanya membaik. Mereka bersama dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, tapi tidak menoleh dan menyapa satu sama lain sampai Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali. Begitu pula ketika Sehun melintasi lobi dan Luhan baru saja datang dengan tumbukan diktat di tangan. Mereka saling lihat, tapi tidak mau menyapa.

Luhan tidak kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya yang seolah-olah menganggapnya serangga yang perlu dijauhi, jujur saja dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Ketika dia seharusnya melihat Sehun berdiri paling depan membaca cerpennya yang terpasang di mading, saat itu dia justru melihat Sehun berlari cepat menghindar. Tidak ada teman makan siang, tidak ada percakapan menahan tawa ketika mereka terjebak diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bermesraan, tidak ada amplop dan perangko.

Hari-hari yang Luhan menjadi begitu melelahkan. Memasang ekspresi sok tidak melihat Sehun seperti yang Sehun inginkan, sok sibuk ketika berpapasan dan sebagainya. Semua yang dilakukan agar nama keduanya membaik justru begitu menjengkelkan.

Luhan merindukan Sehun.

Jujur saja dia merasakan itu jauh lebih besar ketimbang perasaan terhina ketika Sehun merespon gosip itu dengan penolakan.

Hingga sampai pada akhir semester dua, hari kedua ketika mereka mengikuti diklat Himalaya. Luhan hampir menjerit dan berakhir sesenggukkan ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangannya saat pemuda kecil itu kesulitan melompati bebatuan besar, hendak mengambil air.

Luhan sadar bahwa ada sebagian besar dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa kehilangan Sehun. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi tidak bisa sama sekali. Persetan dengan gosip yang mungkin akan kembali beredar, Luhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun kembali melangkah menjauhinya. Namun hal itu kini kembali terjadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan yang sebelumnya. Sebulan penuh mimpi buruk. Sehun seperti bernafas di dalam air, menghirup air. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak mungkin. Yang dia dapatkan ketika Luhan datang berkunjung di Namsan adalah segunung pasir. Entah kenapa dia menyia-nyiakan perasaannya untuk terus memegang teguh pendiriannya. Hal-hal aneh dan sulit yang mereka lewati selama masa kuliah sudah menjadi bagian tersulit untuk membuat dirinya tetap sadar berada di jalannya.

Hingga sampai pada saat dimana Luhan mengatakannya di acara wisuda, Sehun tahu pendiriannya akan goyah, bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang perempuan sebagai pendampingnya, bukan seorang laki-laki. Tapi tatapan Luhan kala itu hampir membuatnya mengangguk.

"Ahhh.."

Sehun memandang keluar jendela besar dan menggumam, sudah puluhan kali melakukan hal tersebut setelah ia sampai di kamar terdekat. Jelas dia terkena sindrom yang aneh -sindrom yang baru dia rasakan semenjak Luhan masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Entah kenapa, dahulu ketika dia masih belum masuk ke dalam putaran aneh bernama Luhan, dadanya masih mampu menanggung beban seberat apapun, bahkan hingga saat figur seorang ayah pergi dari hidupnya pun Sehun mampu menahannya.

Hidup Oh Sehun itu seperti bola klise. Sangat klise, tapi kalau kau yang mengalaminya, jangankan berani mengucap kata klise, memikirkannya saja tidak mau.

Ditambah sekarang sebuah perasaan asing yang menelusup ke kalbunya. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang memang sudah menusuk-nusuk dadanya ketika Luhan menatapnya di bawah topi wisuda. Perasaan itu makin tidak kunjung padam, apalagi ketika Sehun melihat bahu kecil yang terlihat rapuh tersebut melangkahi air yang menggenang di trotoar, dan berhenti di pintu cafe.

Sialan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun yang dulu? Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangan, frustasi dan bingung memandikan seluruh raga dan pikirannya. Kenapa dia merasa sangat protektif pada Luhan itu? Pada sosok sahabatnya itu? Kenapa dia merasa kehilangan ketika _contact_ mereka terputus?

Kehilangan?

Sialan.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasa kehilangan. Rasa kehilangan hanya akan menambahkan beban pikiran di kepalanya yang nyaris meledak. Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasa kehilangan, apalagi mengalami halusinasi tingkat tinggi.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Luhan melintasi deretan meja dan kursi hingga berhenti di hadapannya. "Hai" sapa Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya karena dia manis sekali. Oh astaga bagaimana bisa pemikiran itu melintas di kepalanya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak sibuk." Luhan berujar dan mencuri lirik gelas kopi milik Sehun yang sudah tandas hingga menyisakan ampasnya di dasar cangkir. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak." jawaban yang begitu tidak seimbang dengan fakta cangkirnya yang kosong.

"Jadi...?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luhan meraih wadah gula dan memainkan isinya dengan sendok, mengabaikan Sehun yang bergulat dengan batinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hidupmu?" Sehun bertanya balik. Membuat kening Luhan mengerut namun tetap menjawabnya. "Baik-baik saja. Akhirnya aku diterima di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari rumah tanteku. Lumayan untuk mengirit pengeluaran. Orang-orangnya juga lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Hei ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memesan sesuatu, dimana menunya?"

"Menunya sudah diambil oleh pelayannya tadi. Ingin kupanggilkan pelayannya?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Biar aku sendiri saja yang memesan ke kasir." Kemudian Luhan meninggalkan Sehun pergi ke kasir. Kembali membuat laki-laki itu bertengkar dengan ketidakpastian di dalam dadanya.

Tak lama Luhan kembali membawa segelas Americano dingin dan sepotong _cheese cake_ cantik. "Sampai dimana kita tadi? Ah ya, bagaimana dengan hidupmu sendiri? Masih senang melihat antrian c _lient_?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak di firma, sekarang buka kantor notaris sendiri."

"Menerima pegawai dari luar tidak? Kali saja aku bosan di tempatku sekarang dan ingin keluar. Apa kau bisa menerimaku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan untuk kali ini, dia menatap Lurus ke arah bongkahan-bongkahan es yang mengapung di gelas Luhan.

Pikiran Sehun kosong.

Hening.

"Hei." Luhan menaikan alis. Sehun masih membeku. Luhan mendecak dan mengetuk garpunya pada piring hingga berdenting. Sehun masih bengong.

Walaupun kebengongan Sehun benar-benar bukan seperti yang Luhan pernah lihat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangan. Seperti orang frustasi. Bedanya, kupingnya semerah stroberi.

Sehun ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak seperti Oh Sehun. Ini bukan dirinya. Dia punya rem diri yang sangat membanggakan, dan Sehun yakin dia bisa mengontrol semua keadaan sebaik dia mengontrol anak-anak yang baru mengikuti diklat.

"Luhan." Panggilan Sehun pada namanya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan alis.

"Ya, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak tahu apa dirinya benar-benar menginginkan ini, tapi mengingat dari hari panjang yang begitu memelahkan kemarin, Sehun tahu kemana hatinya membawanya selama ini. "Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai _partner_ ku dalam waktu yang tak terbatas."

"Tak terbatas?" Luhan mengulang dan menatapnya bingung. " _Well_ , itu tentu saja. Kita ini kan _partner_ dari dulu, kan? Aku akan selalu mengganggumu ketika kau berada di ruang dosen, atau ketika kau sedang konsultasi. Kau juga selalu menemaniku kemanapun. Amplop dan perangko kau ingat?" Luhan mencongkel sebongkan strawberry yang berdiri ponggah diatas _cheesecake_ nya dan mengunyahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menekan telunjuknya di pelipis, bergaya berpikir serius dan memecahkan sebuah kasus seperti di drama-drama. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Apa kau baru saja memintaku bekerja di tempatmu? Wah, kau benar-benar memanfaatkan teman."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi sesuatu dari dirinya bergejolak tajam, dan hal yang dia tahu adalah dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyambar bibir Luhan dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Luhan syok. Hingga garpunya terlepas dari genggamannya dan menggelinding membentur lantai, menimbulkan berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melepas kuncian bibirnya pada Luhan dan memandang ke wajah Luhan yang nyaris menangis dan malu. Sehun yakin betul dengan hatinya, dan tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

"A-apa,-" Luhan berdeham, kerongkongannya seketika kering. Bahkan Luhan yakin Americaonya sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya kembali basah. Hal itu justru membuat Sehun ingin kembali menyambarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Itu namanya perjanjian. Ciuman perjanjian. Orang-orang zaman dulu melakukannya untuk memantapkan suatu perjanjian. Dan, itu berarti," Sehun menyeringai, satu hal yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya selama dia mengenal Sehun. "Kau terikat denganku untuk waktu yang tak terhingga."

"Apa masksud dari itu? Terikat apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki sindrom keterbelakangan mental belakangan ini hingga tidak mampu mencerna apa maksudku?" tanya Sehun sarkastik.

"Tapi." Luhan memegang bibirnya yang basah. Astaga. "Kau _straight_! Kau lurus selurus-lurusnya!"

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau aku lurus? Memang aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Sehun kau gila?!"

"Tidak."

"Kau -hey, jangan sentuh -nngh! Sehuuun, ini di depan umum!"

Luhan tahu yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini adalah bertahan dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun juga harus bertahan memeluk Luhan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti di hadapan mereka, atau apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kepada hubungan mereka berdua, yang pasti, mereka akan memeluknya bersama, berdua. Mungkin Sehun baru menyadari perasaan yang dimilikinya belakangan ini, tapi Sehun akan memastikan bahwa cintanya hanya akan selalu berlabuh di Luhan. Berdua, mereka akan memulai cerita baru, membuat kenangan baru, dan mengingatnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Saat ini sebagai _partner_.

Dan selamanya sebagai _partner_.

Karena sesuatu yang pergi, jika kembali tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Begitupun Luhan. Hatinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sehun bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan Sehun mengembalikan hati itu bersama hatinya.

-o0o-

-END-

FF by: Dawn

ID Line : mut240996


End file.
